


All is Fair in War

by elevenon



Category: Scandal - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenon/pseuds/elevenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could they're not already broke up yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Fair in War

Leo Bergen hated being number two. It started as being the second child from three brothers, which make him the invisible one. Then he came as the second highest GPA in his law school.

After years of years being in the backstage of DC politics, he still lost from his competitor Olivia Pope for being the number one. Althought it's not really count, because Ms. Pope's the daughter of a high profile top secret head agent, and she fucking fucked the POTUS.

Somehow here he found himself on a relationship with an ex Olivia Pope's gladiator. There's this term, once you go Pope, you will never stop being her puppy. And oh boy they were right.

The first time he thought they were as a casual fling, but the next thing he's moving in with her. Even thought he's literally the definition of bad person, if you compared him with the almighty David Rosen and he's not ashamed of it. It's not like Abby was an angel, she certainly fucked like a devil

So he found himself kinda shocked when he saw his stuff was packed and neat in his bag. 

"This time you outta line, Leo. You were this tracherous filthy disgusting horible bastard, and I can't belive I stayed with you this long. How could you do that. You know I would give my life for her, yet you didnt even I dunno like tip me or do me a favor considering how nice a girlfriend i am by deleting it."

"You know someone else, if not me, would fucking leak a sextape of the president with her mistress, right. You think you were this good feminist supergirl, but you were just this pleaser type friend, but could you please fucking be this pleaser type with me, not with her.  
We could be this power couple. But if you want to come back to that Olivia Pope worshiping cult, well actually you are already stuck in that cult. And I am done"

"No, I am the one who is done, and you are the one who being dumped, and also evicted by the way"

Twenty minutes later, in a bar downtown, Leo Bergen questioned himself, maybe if he for once let that one go. 

Who he was kidding. He would fucking sold himself to Satan to bring his competitor to the ground. 

He's the best fixer for once, because the other one is in this shitty slutty scandal. 

Not an already fragile relationship with a redhead would able to stop that.


End file.
